According to Jett, but not Kendall
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Random AU Kames oneshot, onesided JettxJames inspired by a truth-telling song. Small summary: Who should he choose? The guy who treats him like some prize for show and no love, or the guy who sees him as he is? As the beautiful and amazing guy he truely is?


Hello everyone, lately Rue Ryuzaki1313 has been getting ideas for oneshots for Kames so here's another for those interested; I know I should be working on 'You're Completely Perfect, to Me' (especially since I have the ideas for that fic flooding my brain like insanity within an apple, but I will have the new chapter up probably this weekend; I have some things to do and only have time to write these oneshots, though I will have my BTR fic updated soon when all the busy things are in order. It's not busy bad things though, this I can assure) yet I really wanted to post this fic up. It's Kames centered with onesided JettxJames (does anyone know the couple name for these two?), inspired by the song 'According to You' by Orianthi (a good song that I recommend to anybody that likes to hear very powerful, nice love songs) and I think this fic expresses an important lesson that I learned (the hard way, yet still learned it thank Ra) about life: Just because someone says things about you, doesn't mean another will think the same. Okay, here we go now...Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONESHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED... Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all of the above...! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this oneshot...! Gomen nasai for the lame ending...!

* * *

James Diamond just sighed as he walked down the street alone, hands away in the back pockets of his black jeans.

He had just come back from another date with Jett Stetson.

Well, if he could call it a date.

The brunette silently growled under his breath at the thought of the stuck-up jerk of his boyfriend.

'Why am I even dating him? He calls me an emo, which I'm not, and says I don't have a good sense of humor! I'm not like him and his flashy friends, dang it! He always puts me down and yet I still put up with him, either I'm really strong or just stupid...stupid likes he says.' James thought bitterly, rolling his kohl-rimmed mercury brown eyes.

James wasn't an emo! Well, he didn't consider himself to fall in the sense of the word most people viewed as bad or scary; he trusted emo to be short for emotional or emotionally connected, something that wasn't wrong to be, right? So he dressed in black a lot, wore his hair in front of his eyes, listened to heavy metal/rock, and didn't like to hang out in huge crowds, what was so wrong with that? He liked black because its strength of deep expression made him feel confident, he liked his hair in front of his eyes because he was shy deep down (really, really deep down) and liked heavy metal because he felt its words really spoke to him! The music touched his heart and soul and so what if he liked to be with only two people at best or by himself then surrounded by gaggles of guys and girls? Was that really bad, so bad that Jett had to call him out in front of his whole posse today like he was an exotic freak of nature?

"James, stop!" The brunette growled once more as he paused mid-step and turned, eyes dark with anger.

Jett Stetson crossed his arms as he slowed his quick walk to a stroll, light brown eyes narrowed at his dark-clad lover. Sometimes James wondered why he even accepted to date the egotistical blonde; he wore expensive clothes and had that appeal of an air-head to him, he smirked more than smiled plus he was mean to everyone at school who wasn't part of the popular crowd (A.K.A. his posse). The only reason (at least from what James could conclude) that he was interested in the brunette was because he was considered The Hot Dark Prince of Sherwood High School; James was in the Poetry and Guitar Clubs, his clothes were usually tight-fitting to his strong, toned body and he was the quiet yet cool guy at school, most people looked up to him because he protected anyone from being bullied, no matter the cliche they belonged to.

The Hot Future Movie Star with The Hot Dark Prince would equal total popularity and dominance over the student body for Jett; too bad he didn't realize James was more than just some pretty face, he wasn't one to be controled by another if he had anything to say about it.

"What do you want?" James asked, one hand to his hip while the other toyed with the long chain hanging from his jeans.

"What the heck is your problem, what makes you think you can storm from dates like that? Can't you take a joke or two!" The blonde snapped, James resisting the urge to just walk away; a joke? Who insults their boyfriend (three times in only half an hour, mind you) and tries to play it off as a joke? Since when calling someone a creepy freak is considered a joke?

"Calling me a freak is a joke to you, really Jett? Please, the only reason you wanted to date me was because it would boost up your cool rep at school. I know you and Jo Taylor have a thing for each other, I'm not stupid like you think I am." James replied coldly, his tone even despite the rage he felt rocking within his torso.

"Please, you're seeing ghosts where they don't exist."

"Whatever, just leave me alone. I don't care about being cool with your stupid posse, I will not let myself be abused like this any longer, and I'd rather drink snake venom than spend even one more second as your boyfriend. Consider yourself single and free now, go to Jo and just leave me the heck alone." James said before turning on his heel and resuming down the street, trying to ignore Jett's degrading shouts at his retreating back.

"Fine, suit yourself James! Who would want a emo creep like you anyway, you're just a waste of space! You hear me? You're a waste of space, a freak! You suck at being funny, you're lame and just weird! Not even a slug would go for you, see ya loser!"

James bit his lower lip as he sat on a lonely bench at the end of the street, rubbing his temples; he shouldn't play over and over the other's words in his head, Jett wasn't worth getting distraught over. He was just a jerk, a jerk and James wasn't about to waste any valuable time thinking about what he said.

'But...is he right? Am I really that scary or dark-looking that only he would be interested in me? Am I really that moody, undesirable, ugly even? Ugh, why am I bothering with this? Jett's trying to get in my head...! And sadly for me, it's working.' The brunette mentally ranted, squeezing his eyes shut to hold back months-old tears from spilling out; this isn't the first time James has wanted to cry from the blonde's mean words.

"James, are you alright?"

The sixteen year old glanced from his hands to see another blonde boy his age, only with more shaggy hair and bottle green eyes; he was thin and lanky, a few inches shorter and wearing a red plaid button-up over a plain t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans with holes at the knees and black sneakers. He had a red beanie over his dirty blonde tresses and a rainbow-colored sweatband on his left wrist, a concerned look on his more boyish (yet still good-looking) face.

Usually the other would scowl and hiss at anyone invading his alone time; to the other boy, however, he smiled a small yet soft smile.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" He asked, the other sitting beside him and setting his guitar case down.

Kendall Knight has been James' best friend (one of the only three he had) since they were just babies in the playpen; the two were opposites, as most friends were, and had fights every now and again but always made up in the end. Other than Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight was someone who accepted James as James and knew the real him under the all the glares and cold stares.

"I saw that, I swear Jett's a pain. Why didn't you tell me or Carlos or Logan he treated you that way, though? That guy needs to grow up or at least be told off!" Kendall said, the brunette only shrugging in return.

"Beats me, maybe I just got use to it and all that crap."

"No one should be treated that way, Jamie, much less get use to it." Kendall pointed out, the brunette smiling softly again.

"I know, to be honest I finally made the move and broke up with him on the spot. I was sick of being treated like that, even if I made it look as if I cared less. I felt like I was some toy he carried around just to increase his popularity, I felt like I was hated by him because he couldn't control me like he does his posse. In a way he did control me, didn't he? Sometimes I found myself thinking I was ugly, or moody and boring as he claimed. I started thinking my bone dry sense of humor was all in my head, that a squirrel being a better boyfriend than Jett was just my imagination." James mused, the blonde chuckling at this.

"You know what he said is not true, right? You're amazing, James. We've been friends since like forever, I know you better than him. You're super funny, you're cool and awesome, not to mention all the girls and quite a few guys see you as their hot bodyguard, the guy willing to help anyone out and asking nothing in return. You're really amazing James, Jett can't change that and is just jealous because you outshine him in everything. You're smart, well Logan's the brain in our group but you're pretty smart yourself, you have a way at the guitar and piano and poetry too. Jett's missing out on so much because of his pride and ego, anybody would be lucky to date you." Kendall said, the other staring at him in slight shock at his passionate speech.

Did the green-eyed blonde really think that of him, was all that according to him?

"Y-You really think that, Kendy?" James asked, smiling at Kendall's sheepish blush; that nickname was given to him by the pretty boy when they were six, and has been his nickname since then.

"Of course, Jamie. I'd never lie to you, to me you're all that and more. In fact, you're all I think about..." The blonde trailed off and grinned at the red now staining the other's dark brown cheeks, James ducking his head down to avoid the other's gaze.

"K-Kendall, do you like me?"

"No James, I don't."

James' heart dropped to his stomach at this; so much for feeling this way since they were ten.

"I don't like you, I'm in love with you."

"Say what now?" James said, though his eyes went wide like dinner plates when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips press against his own.

Kendall watched as the other's beautiful eyes closed gently before his followed suit, cupping the brunette's gorgeous face between his thin hands; James' face flushed an even brighter red as one hand went to the shorter boy's shoulder, the other gripping the front of the blonde's t-shirt.

This kiss was different from Jett's; not at all demanding and rough, distanced and cold but the complete opposite. Kendall's lips were soft and warm, his kiss was tender and endearing. He was gentle and careful, as if James was a beautiful and fragile ice masterpiece, he was welcoming and light. He was the exact opposite of Jett; Kendall Knight was the coin-flip opposite to the conceited, rude brown-eyed Stetson.

The kiss lasted for several minutes before they parted softly from each other, eyes staring into each other's with years-long affection and longing, friendship that over time became something even more tangible, more solid and more astounding.

"I've been waiting years to do that." Kendall breathed, smiling from ear-to-ear as James chuckled lightly.

"You're not the only one." The brunette responded, blushing brightly again as the blonde hugged him tightly, he smiling into Kendall's neck as he gripped at his shirt again.

According to Jett he was a freak, but he didn't have to care about that anymore.

Because according to Kendall Knight, he was perfect; he was perfect the way he is, and that's all that really mattered. He was lucky, lucky to have someone like Kendall to help his eyes and see the truth.

He was lucky, and now very happy. With a boyfriend that saw him with eyes not of envy or hate, but with loving and kind eyes. Oh yes, he was now very happy indeed.


End file.
